Goodnight, Bad Morning IV
by Fire and Ice do 6v
Summary: Coleção das fics da IV edição do projeto de drabbles Goodnight, Bad Morning do Fórum 6V, seção Draco&Ginny.
1. A Resposta, Abracadabra

**A resposta**

_Abracadabra_

* * *

_"A resposta de todas aquelas dúvidas inevitáveis. A resposta das causas de todos os seus problemas". Versos Íntimos (Lady Murder)_

* * *

Ela era a pergunta.

Draco se perguntou desde quando sentia vontade de ficar perto de uma pobretona Weasley, perguntou-se a razão de gostar tanto da cor vermelha agora. Perguntou-se se o tornava ridículo imaginar-se sendo uma pessoa completamente diferente... Talvez alguém da Grifinória, que tivesse mais contato com ela. Silenciosamente, para não ser humilhado por outrem, indagou-se o motivo de perder tanto tempo vendo treinos de Quadribol dos inimigos. Draco pensou, pensou e interrogou para si mesmo: seria certo aquilo que ele fazia? O partido que ele tomara?... Claro, nunca havia se perguntado coisas como aquela, mas ela fazia com ele tivesse dúvidas. Por quê? Por que sentia estranhas sensações por poucas frases trocadas? Nada fazia muito sentido. Draco se perguntou a razão de tudo aquilo.

Ela também era a resposta.


	2. Com Ela ou Sem Ela, Adriana Swan

**Com ou sem ela**

_Adriana Swan_

**

* * *

**

_"A resposta de todas aquelas dúvidas inevitáveis. A resposta das causas de todos os seus problemas"._

_Versos Íntimos (Lady Murder)_

_

* * *

_

Draco devia saber que não daria certo.

Na verdade sempre soube.

Onde estava com a cabeça quando achou que poderia ser feliz sem a Weasley? Agora estava lá, sozinho. Ele e seu nome, ele e seu sangue, seu orgulho.

Sem nada.

E onde estaria a Weasley? Voltando a ser Weasley. Potter a deixara. Devia ter imaginado isso também... Potter sempre deixava todas elas. E agora Ginny estava lá: sozinha. Ela e sua família, ela é sua humildade, ela e todas as suas atitudes erradas e bobas.

E agora estavam sozinhos.

E separados.

Devia ter previsto que um dia acabariam assim. Olhando o passado com amargura e tentando localizar os erros tão claros quando foram cometidos. Fizeram a escolha errada. Foram altruístas e decidiram que a felicidade dos outros era mais importante que a deles.

Que outros?

Aqueles que os haviam deixado para trás? Astória? Potter? Suas famílias? Infelizmente, Draco e Ginny não foram egoístas o suficiente para fazerem a escolha certa. Não foram egoístas o suficiente para ver que renunciar a própria felicidade não é garantir a felicidade alheia.

Porque diabos as pessoas tem que ser altruístas no fim das contas?

Agora estavam assim: sozinhos e acompanhando um ao outro por notícias em jornais. Juntando recordes e títulos, tentando tornar suas vidas uma história só. Desejando reescrever aquele prólogo para tentar dar vida aquele final. Onde fora parar o suspense? O drama? A aventura? Em páginas vazias de diários escritos por outras pessoas, talvez.

Draco devia ter sido egoísta.

Não quis ser infeliz ao lado de Ginny, acabou sendo infeliz longe dela.


	3. Encaixe, DB

**Encaixe**

_D-B_

* * *

_"Não nasci para isso. Não é o que eu faço. Não sou... Não encaixo perfeitamente" A Sombra e a Escuridão (Scila)_

_

* * *

_

Você não conseguiu dormir. A luz fraca da noite de lua banhava o quarto e você encarava os cabelos da mulher ruiva ao seu lado, aninhada em seus braços, que dormia inerte. Ela mal se mexia, como se estivesse morta.

Tinha passado a ultima hora deslizando seus dedos cansados ora pelas madeixas, ora pelo ombro nu, descoberto, de Ginny. Você não conseguiu tirar os olhos dela por nem um segundo. Não acreditava no que tinha acontecido. Não queria que o tempo passasse ou que ela acordasse.

Mas o tempo passaria e ela acordaria. E cada segundo ali era como se fosse o último, como se fosse um último suspiro sagrado – e profano ao mesmo tempo. Potter poderia chegar a qualquer momento e você e ela estariam ali, denunciando tudo que haviam feito. Tudo que havia de mais errado – e mais certo.

Você pensou que não poderia estar mais feliz do que naqueles segundos. Talvez fossem aqueles os segundos onde fora mais feliz. Você a tivera de volta uma última vez. E nada mais importava a não ser a sensação gratificante, a sensação de_encaixe_.

Completo.

Então, ela se moveu. Ouviu-a respirar fundo. Você soube que ela tinha acordado agora e que seus segundos acabariam.

Acabaram.


	4. Floratta, Diana Prallon

**Floratta**

_Diana Prallon_

_**

* * *

**"Como ela conseguia ter esse efeito sobre ele ainda era um mistério. Um mistério, contudo, que ele não se importaria nem um pouco em levar uma vida inteira para desvendar". A Sabedoria de Um Tolo (Flora Fairfield)_

_

* * *

_

Nada daquilo fazia o menor sentido em sua cabeça. Tivera planos e tivera sorte, conseguiu o que muitos disseram ser tolice e sonho infantil. Em sua mão direita, o diamante a proclamava a mulher mais sortuda e invejada do mundo bruxo. No tule à sua volta, iria se tecer o véu que a proclamava Sra. Potter. Sua Mãe falava, ao fundo, mas não prestava atenção nisso.

Tudo que via era seu antigo inimigo, do outro lado da rua, parado como se o seu mundo inteiro tivesse caído por terra e se desfeito em pedaços. Parecia tão indefeso, de repente, tão magoado, tão ferido que a surpreendeu. Seus olhos estavam completamente apagados, e não tinha olheiras, mas a aparência deixava claro que elas logo apareceriam.

Saiu da loja sem nem notar, indo em direção a ele sem pedras na mão pela primeira vez desde que o conhecera. Não tinha desafio em seus olhos, apenas compaixão, e imaginou porque nunca tinha reparado antes que ele também era um ser humano, falho, com sentimentos.

Bem, ele não gostava que os outros reparassem, realmente. Seus passos foram leves, na direção dele, e sua voz suave, embora não soubesse bem o que poderia dizer. Nunca tinham sido amigos, nunca tinham se gostado, no entanto não poderia deixá-lo naquele estado no meio da rua.

Ele precisava, ao menos, acordar.

"Draco" falou, num suspiro, e ele a olhou assustado. "Posso ajudar?"

Claro que ele recusou, claro que ela se sentiu ofendida, claro que a tentativa se transformou em uma discussão tola. Ainda tinha seu orgulho, e ela também era orgulhosa.

No entanto, foi uma semente. E eventualmente, as palavras vieram, e conversas. Não sabiam bem o que estava acontecendo, e nada falaram para ninguém. Aos poucos, não falavam mais em Pansy e Theodore ou em Harry.

Ou em casamento.

Os preparativos continuaram, e as duvidas surgiram algum tempo depois das palavras. Nada que tinham dito mudava o olhar vazio, e ela não o entendia. Ginny sentia-se cada vez mais impulsionada a procurá-lo e a conversar... Sem saber a razão.

Apenas gostava de passar tempo com ele, e distraírem-se. Era bom estar longe da família, às vezes. O véu de tule foi tecido, o vestido foi apertado, os convites foram enviados. A vida continuava como se aquele tempo roubado não existisse, no entanto, era absolutamente essencial para ela.

Amava Harry, claro, com uma doçura desapaixonada de quem conhece bem.

Draco era todo mistério, e nas raras vezes que a tocava, absolutamente enlouquecedor a forma como reagia. Era um choque elétrico, um susto.

Ele a encontrou com o convite na mão, e um sorriso torto. Movia-o, entre os dedos, como se achasse aquilo quase divertido. E ela ainda não o entendia, e deixava-a absolutamente louca.

Soube, naquele momento, que não poderia se casar. Não sem descobrir por que conseguia mexer com ela daquela forma.

"Draco" ela falou em um suspiro, e ele a olhou assustado. "Pode me ajudar?"

E, no beijo apaixonado que seguiu, tudo floresceu.


	5. A Little Thing Called Love, Lihhelsing

**A Little Thing Called Love**

_Lihhelsing_

* * *

_"Como ela conseguia ter esse efeito sobre ele ainda era um mistério. Um mistério, contudo, que ele não se importaria nem um pouco em levar uma vida inteira para desvendar". Amor da Vida Nossa (Flora Fairfield)_

* * *

Draco caminhava apressado entre as várias pessoas nas ruas de Londres. O tempo corria e ele previa que ia chegar atrasado.

"Droga." resmungou para si mesmo, pensando que um cavalheiro não pode se atrasar. Nunca.

Uma floricultura trouxa chamou sua atenção e ele ficou parado por alguns minutos na frente dela ponderando se deveria entrar ou não.

Quando passou pela porta um sino tocou acima de sua cabeça e ele se viu cercado pelas mais diversas flores e por uma moça de idade. Draco passou a mão pelo cabelo e se aproximou do balcão.

- Eu queria um buquê de rosas. – Ele pediu, apontando um dos que tinha visto logo que entrou.

A velhinha sorriu, pegou o buquê e arrumou em um arranjo para ele, Draco assinou um cartão e tirou algumas notas do bolso, pagando ela.

- Senhor, isso aqui é muito. – Ela devolveu um punhado de notas de vinte dólares para Draco, que sorriu envergonhado e guardou-as novamente. Ele ainda estava aprendendo a mexer com aquele dinheiro trouxa. Fora da loja as pessoas continuavam andando e Draco verificou no relógio que estava quinze minutos atrasado. Ele sorriu, sabendo que agora teria uma desculpa e pensando o que Ginny Weasley tinha de mais para fazê-lo comprar flores trouxas e ir ao cinema dos trouxas, só porque ele sabia que essas atitudes a fariam sorrir.


	6. Can't Get You Of My Mind, Lihhelsing

**Can't Get You Out Mind**

_Lihhelsing_

_

* * *

"E o que restava era a cor e a canção. Um ciúme eterno de algo que poderia ter sido seu." Canção das Estrelas (Mialle Lemos)_

_

* * *

_

_Maybe We get Together_

_Maybe Forever_

_Maybe Just for a While_

Eu olhava para aquela pequena criatura loira, seu filho – que não era nosso –, caminhando pela plataforma 9 ¾ onde eu vi você pela primeira vez anos atrás. E o vi olhando para a minha filha pequena.

Vi os olhos dele, iguais aos seus, brilharem quando ela amarrou o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo e se soltou de mim, e eles a seguiram enquanto ela atravessava toda a plataforma, mas meus seus olhos ficaram em mim.

Quando parei para pensar, na verdade, eles sempre estiveram em mim. Todas as coisas boas tinham essa cor que eu nunca soube definir – um tom de cinza azulado que me absorvia aos poucos.

E a medida que você se afastava na plataforma, a nossa música se tornava mais alta em minha cabeça. E seus lábios de mexiam no ritmo em que você estalava os dedos, tudo de forma perfeita. No minuto seguinte estávamos no nosso quarto – um pequeno cômodo no meio da cidade onde só importava eu e você. –, seus olhos pairavam sobre mim e eu não queria sair de lá nunca. Eu te amava.

Mas agora só restava nossa música e a cor dos seus olhos. Uma pequena lembrança que eu não queria deixar ir embora – o vestígio da culpa de ter deixado você ir embora. - A pontinha de ciúmes que eu sentia dela, por ter você.


	7. Despertar, Lihhelsing

**UA**

**Despertar**

_Lihhelsing_

**

* * *

**_"Ela era a verdade para libertar a sua alma aprisionada em si mesma". O Príncipe Amaldiçoado (Kollynew)_

* * *

**Eu**

Eu sei que você estava aqui comigo, deitado nessa cama de um motel qualquer, e talvez, a essa altura, você nem soubesse qual era o meu nome ou como tinha ido para ali comigo. Mas isso não importava porque estávamos juntos e, mesmo sem saber quem eu era, você estava enrolando seus dedos nos meus fios ruivos e fumando seu cigarro predileto. Vez ou outra sua aliança de noivado enroscava em uma mecha e eu soltava um gemido de dor e de frustração. Você estava noivo e eu não podia fazer nada quanto a isso.

**Ela**

Astoria sempre foi a mulher perfeita para toda a perfeição de Draco. Ela segurava o cigarro mais caro em seus dedos finos de unhas perfeitamente pintadas de vermelhos. Seus lábios eram naturalmente acostumados àquele batom escuro que a deixavam com cara de mulher e seu rosto não tinha nem uma pequena imperfeição. Quando estava com ela Draco era impecavelmente nobre e posava do homem esnobe que era. Ela bebia Chandon em uma taça alta e ria de forma educada, ele pousou a mão no meio das coxas dele e acariciou com delicadeza. Aquele era o Draco que só existia com Astoria. Ele era apenas Malfoy, na verdade.

**Você**

Você sorriu para mim e jogou aquele cigarro barato fora. Me beijou com desejo, deslizando a mão para dentro da minha calcinha. Gemi seu nome daquela forma que eu sabia que te enlouqueceria e você não parecia ligar por estar deixando Malfoy de lado e sendo apenas Draco. A única coisa que me mantinha sua amante era saber que ali, naquele momento, você era só meu. Porque quando estava com ela, voltava a ser o Malfoy esnobe e cheio de classe que sempre foi. Só comigo você era Draco, um ser humano com sentimentos e que gostava de mim – de verdade. – Só eu te despertava de você.


	8. Estranha, Lihhelsing

UA

**Estranha**

_Lihhelsing_

**

* * *

**_"Tuas horas de sono, teus momentos onde finalmente era só minha, quando acreditava que eu era fruto da sua imaginação. Quando desejava que eu fosse algo além de um sonho louco." Southern Girl (Mialle Lemos)_

* * *

Eu sei que você me via em sonhos. E eram os seus sonhos que eu invadia, sem pedir licença, sem dizer quando ou onde. Mas parecia inevitável que nos encontrássemos um dia. Um dia qualquer de sol ou chuva.

E lá estava você caminhando na minha direção, eu abri um sorriso porque eu sabia que era você. Porque eu tinha certeza de que aquele era nosso dia. Um dia relativamente frio de outono, as folhas caindo uma a uma enquanto você dava passos pesados com aqueles saltos que eu sabia que eram seus favoritos.

Na verdade, eu sabia tanto sobre você que te sentia mais do que uma estranha que me deixava invadir sonhos. Sabia que você sorria, que gostava de prender o cabelo de forma desordenada e passar lápis escuro no olho para parecer mais velha. Eu sabia que suas sardas ficavam mais visíveis quando corava e que não podia sair de casa sem bolsa.

Sabia tanto que quase ergui a mão e te segurei pelo braço. Eu quase sorri pra você e disse 'Oi Ginny, lembra de mim?'.

Mas você passou, o cabelo balançando sob suas costas e aquele ar pensativo. Você continuou sendo a estranha que me via em sonhos. E eu continuei sendo eu mesmo, na mesma vida sem você.


	9. He said, She said, Lihhelsing

**He said, She Said**

_Lihhelsing_

**

* * *

**_"Durante esse tempo, escreveu dez cartas, mas rasgou todas em seguida" Da fic Doze Passos da D-B. _

_

* * *

_

_**Ele pensou;**_

Ela está bonita hoje. Os fios ruivos caem em cascata por suas costas e sua pele fica arrepiada pelo frio. As bochechas coradas que acentuam as sardas dão o toque final a beleza peculiar dela.

**Ela pensou;**

Ele sempre está lindo. Em quase todos os dias do ano ele anda pelos corredores do castelo, o cabelo e as roupas impecáveis; o sorriso de tirar o fôlego.

_Pensamentos picados; errados. Foram embora junto com a brisa do fim da tarde._

**Ele (quis) dizer;**

Ela monta numa vassoura de forma grosseira, mas voa com uma delicadeza feminina que ele não imaginava que ela tinha. Dá a impressão de que ela flutua. Tão pertinho das nuvens que poderia ser confundida com o sol; o brilho intenso e avermelhado de um fim de tarde de inverno.

**Ela (quis) dizer;**

Ele está no ar e ela quase perde o equilíbrio – o ar ela perdeu faz tempo. – Ela está tão perto do céu que poderia tocá-lo e rodopiar por ele o dia inteiro, mas ela tem medo de cair da vassoura. Ela se pergunta como poderia cair se está bem segura sentada na arquibancada.

_Os pensamentos se apagam, como as estrelas fazem quando o dia nasce._

**Ele tentou dizer**

Ela passou por ele durante um enorme segundo. Os maiores milissegundos de toda sua vida espelhados naqueles olhos emotivos. E as palavras formadas morreram no caminho.

**Ela tentou dizer**

Ele move os lábios como se fosse falar alguma coisa, mas simplesmente passa a língua por eles, e continua a andar. Um passo atrás do outro, as palavras se afastando numa música silenciosa.

_As palavras engasgadas na garganta, porque tentar não é fazer._

**Ele deixou de dizer**

Seus dedos corriam pelo rosto delicado dela, o sorriso que se abria em seus lábios finos enchia o rosto dele de cor; cor de amor. Ela disse que tinha que ir embora, e ele emudeceu, deixando seus braços caírem ao lado do corpo. _Passo, passo, passo. Porta abrindo e fechando. Silêncio, vazio._

**Ela deixou de dizer**

Foi muito rápido. Ela segurava as mãos dele com força num minuto, e no seguinte já estava atravessando a sala, os olhos cheios de lágrimas de decepção e um grande espaço entre eles. As palavras pingavam no chão e ficavam para trás.

_As mãos se soltam devagar e os dedos se desentrelaçam junto com as palavras não ditas._

**Ele disse**

Para o vazio, os olhos fixados no silêncio que caia. Ele murmurou as palavras que nunca passaram de sua garganta mesmo que não houvesse ninguém ali para ouvi-las. _Eu te amo_.

**Ela disse**

Os olhos se encontraram depois de tanto tempo. Os dedos automaticamente fizeram o ato de se juntar, mas pararam no caminho. Eles não precisavam de gestos de amor, precisavam de palavras. _Eu_ _te amo_.

_Gritar, dizer. Vencer o silêncio. Amar._

**N/A:**Drabble escrita para o projeto Goodnight Bad Morning, da seção DG com a citação 


	10. Mosaicos parte I, Lihhelsing

**Mosaicos, parte 1**

_Lihhelsing_**  
**

**

* * *

**_"porque queria entender. (...), que tipo de homem se escondia por trás daquela máscara que a encarava" Just a moment (Agatha Riddle)_

_

* * *

_

Eu deslizava meus dedos pelo seu rosto pálido e já não havia medo nos meus gestos. Eu não temia sorrir demais quando você passava por mim, nem suspirar alto quando seus braços envolviam minha cintura. Já não achava mais tudo aquilo tão errado, mesmo que não fosse a coisa mais certa.

Enquanto minha máscara caía aos poucos – ela quebrava em pedaços e, um a um, iam ao chão, formando mosaicos coloridos com o ladrilho daquela sala onde costumávamos nos encontrar – a sua continuava intacta, mostrando apenas aquele rosto frio que eu nunca seria capaz de amar.


	11. Mosaicos parte II, Lihhelsing

**Mosaicos, parte 2**

_Lihhelsing_**  
**

**

* * *

**_"No fim, a verdade surgiu com o cair das máscaras e a realidade se desdobrou em cinza, pois apenas as ilusões precisam ser feitas apenas de preto ou branco" Miragem (Kollynew)_

_

* * *

_

Eu me lembro que faltavam três dias para o seu casamento dos sonhos e eu ainda te esperava acordada todas as noites. Eu não gostava de você, na verdade, o fato era que eu queria saber quem_era_ você.

A janela chiou mais alto do que o normal, e eu me assustei quando você apareceu ali. Mas tinha algo errado com você. Talvez fosse o sorriso largo ou então a sua pele, tão pálida que era quase cinza. Eu não sabia dizer o que era.

Você se aproximou da cama e se deitou em silêncio, como uma criança que procurar os pais depois de um pesadelo. E então, eu entendi. Ali estava você, me mostrando Draco. E eu sorri também, enquanto afagava seus cabelos e jurava que tudo ia dar certo – apesar de eu não ter a mínima certeza disso.

Você sussurrou um 'eu te amo', antes de cair no sono, agarrado em mim. E eu disse que também o amava, e só tinha me dado conta disso naquele instante em que você foi simplesmente você mesmo. Eu sempre te amei por baixo daquela máscara.

Quando eu acordei, e você já não estava mais lá, o mundo parecia de ponta cabeça, e cada pedacinho dele tinha aquele tom de cinza que me lembrava você. E eu me perguntei se você tinha me procurado apenas para me fazer te amar antes que sua máscara voltasse.


	12. New World, Lihhelsing

**Something There**

_Lihhelsing_

**

* * *

**_"E o que restava era a cor e a canção. Um ciúme eterno de algo que poderia ter sido seu." Canção das Estrelas (Mialle Lemos)_

* * *

"Draco, pare de batucar os dedos na mesa. Que mau exemplo para o nosso filho." Astoria repreendeu-o, mas continuou lendo sua revista. Só se ouvia o som dos talheres batendo nos pratos e das pontas dos dedos de Draco indo e vindo na mesa, seguindo as batidas do coração dele e a lenta absorção de cada palavra daquela manchete.

'Harry Potter e Ginny Weasley vão se casar.' Anunciava o profeta diário, e sem perceber ele cantarolou um trecho de Something There, sendo invadido pelo cheiro do shampoo que ela adorava usar.

Ele piscou quando notou que as cores começaram a puxar para o vermelho do cabelo dela, dobrou o jornal e voltou a tomar seu café, pensando em tudo que poderia ter tido.


	13. Pelo Resto de Nossas Vidas, Lihhelsing

**New World**

_Lihhelsing_

**

* * *

**_"Não nasci para isso. Não é o que eu faço. Não sou... Não encaixo perfeitamente" A Sombra e a Escuridão (Scila)_

* * *

Draco se ajoelhou na frente de Ginny.

_Pensamentos diferentes, inimigos, lados oposto. Um mundo só dele, em que ela não podia entrar. O mundo dela que tinha portas abertas, mas ele não se atrevia a atravessá-las._

"Quer se casar comigo?"

Ela sorriu

_Sim, sim. Sim!_

E ele percebeu que estava criando um mundo novo, apenas deles.


	14. Relativo, Lihhelsing

**Relativo**

_Lihhelsing_**  
**

**

* * *

**_"Não nasci para isso. Não é o que eu faço. Não sou... Não encaixo perfeitamente" A Sombra e a Escuridão (Scila)_

* * *

Você deu as mãos pra mim e sorriu. Seu sorriso maravilhoso que quase me deixava sem jeito.

"Você está nervosa?"

"Ansiosa, na verdade." Eu respondi de bate e pronto e me arrependi. Você tinha dito para evitar isso, mas riu. Riu porque estava feliz, porque estávamos ali, prestes a aparatar para a casa de seus pais, prontos para enfrentar um mundo inteiro para ficarmos juntos.

E chegamos, e eu fui entrando, pedindo licença, colocando um guardanapo no colo e contemplando aquele monte de garfos. Seu pai não sentou-se a mesa conosco, mas sua mãe foi muito gentil. Haviam três copos diferentes e tanta comida que eu não entendi como você conseguia manter a forma.

Nos levantamos pedindo licença e fomos para a sacada do seu quarto, você me beijou e passou a mão pela minha cintura. E eu estava segura, mesmo sem fazer parte daquele mundo que era só seu.

Veio seu pai, e pelo menos quatro empregadas diferentes. Deitamos naquela cama grande demais para nós dois, mas pequena para todo nosso amor. Ficamos parados por horas, você enrolando mechas do meu cabelo, e eu mergulhada nos seus olhos. E eu percebi que enquanto nossas mãos estivesse entrelaçadas eu me encaixaria em qualquer lugar que fosse.


	15. Something There, Lihhelsing

**Pelo Resto de Nossas Vidas**

_Lihhelsing_**  
**

**

* * *

**_"Com a sutileza de um ator que engana multidões, definiu o seu destino". Sutileza (Kollynew)_

* * *

Ele não precisava de palavras, não precisava de uma página no jornal. Não precisava nem ao menos de uma cerimônia grande ou de testemunhas. Ele estava ali com Ginny, colocando uma aliança no dedo delas. Os dois estavam refugiados em um quarto da enorme mansão Malfoy, casando. Eles casariam oficialmente no dia seguinte, mas aquilo já dizia o que Draco queria pelo resto da vida.


	16. Uma Cartam, Lihhelsing

**Uma Carta**

_Lihhelsing_**  
**

**

* * *

**_"Durante esse tempo, escreveu dez cartas, mas rasgou todas em seguida" Doze Passos (D-B)_

* * *

Eu sempre pensei em como começar. Como dizer, como explicar pra você que eu estou sentado no meu quarto, que minha esposa me espera na cama e que meu filho dorme tranqüilo a alguns quartos daqui.

Eu já escrevi vários começos sem finais, vários amores como o nosso, que acabam rasgados num lixo qualquer.

Eu sempre sorri e fingi, sempre estive ali para manter a família Malfoy. Sempre estive aqui para pensar que eu te amo e dizer a Astoria que ela é tudo pra mim.

Eu apaguei a luz agora e minha letra vai sair um garrancho, mas que fique registrado aqui que esta é a minha décima carta com destinatário definido nunca entregue. A décima que eu rasgo e jogo no lixo junto com os pedaços do meu coração e junto com você, que já sumiu faz tempo.

E eu espero que você me perdoe pelo ponto final borrado, feito no escuro.


	17. Traços Errados, Lihhelsing

**Traços Errados**

_Lihhelsing_

_

* * *

"A diferença é que você tenta corrigir. E eu tento perdoar" Grandes Expectativas (Scila)_

_

* * *

_

Você é sempre tão errada. Você sorri errado, um sorriso torto, iluminado e sincero. As sardas em seu rosto parecem pequenas manchas de tinta de uma criança que mexe errado em uma caneta colorida na aula de desenho.

E eu imagino enquanto você nos desenha em forma de palito e coloca em um porta retrato feito a mão por você mesma. Nós temos uma casa milimetricamente desenhada com várias cores de caneta, e temos vários filhos, que são apenas pequenos tracinhos coloridos.

Você pisca seus olhos várias vezes, porque quando você fica nervosa você faz isso. Sua mão se aproxima da minha e eu sinto uma gota de sangue escorrendo entre elas. Antes de cair no chão a gota junta-se a uma lágrima que escorre de seu rosto imperfeito e eu o seco com minha mão livre.

Você continua sorrindo para mim daquela forma e eu continuo tentando perdoar todos os seus erros. Todos os dias, o tempo todo. Pensando que, por mais errada que seja, você é completamente certa para mim.


	18. Filha, Maddie

**Filha**

_Maddie_

* * *

_"Não nasci para isso. Não é o que eu faço. Não sou... Não encaixo perfeitamente" A Sombra e a Escuridão (Scila)_

_

* * *

_

Há aqueles que duvidaram de você, que acharam que nunca conseguiria. Você mesmo foi um deles. Achava que não havia nascido para isso, que não era o tipo de coisa que faria... Que não era, não se encaixava perfeitamente. Todos os dias, você ainda duvida de si mesmo. Mas, agora, você tem alguém para olhar nos seus olhos e, com toda a inocência, lhe provar que esteve errado todo o tempo.

Esse mesmo alguém colore o seu mundo, que antes não passava de um borrão em preto e branco. Um simples sorriso basta para que seu dia se ilumine. Quão sortudo deves ser, então? Pois sorrisos são distribuídos manhã, tarde e noite. A garotinha da qual você nunca se imaginou capaz de amar, o ama plenamente... Mesmo o conhecendo tão pouco. E, para sua surpresa, você consegue amá-la ainda _mais_.

Mas você ainda tem receios. Teme por um dia desapontá-la, vê-la limpar a bagunça que você provocou em sua vida. Ela é como um labirinto, todas as suas paredes se movem constantemente. O assusta poder não ser capaz de desvendar seu caminho. De perder-se no meio do trajeto e nunca mais ser capaz de ajudá-la. Você, que sempre se achou tão seguro de si, agora está perdido como não esteve em muitos anos.

Você tem ajuda, é claro. A, agora, segunda mulher de sua vida está sempre ao seu lado. Encara contigo os momentos de descobertas, tão perdida nesse novo mundo quanto você. E tão _apaixonada_ quanto você. Encanta-te ver que as duas dividem os mesmos cabelos ruivos e que, com você, a pequena divide os mesmos olhos cinzas. Incrível como os dela conseguem ser quentes e brilhantes, quando os seus sempre foram tão frios. Ginny insiste que, agora, os seus brilham como ela nunca os viu fazer.

Você, agora, consegue perceber o quão importante é para aquela pequena garotinha. Por mais desajeitado que possa vir a ser, você é o deus e o peso do mundo em que ela vive. Ela pinta o _seu_ com uma varinha mágica. E você sorri manhã, tarde e noite. Você sorri ao observá-la, enquanto ela sorri ao brincar. Você sorri ao deitar-se, lembrando-se dela. Ela sorri quando acorda. E ambos sempre sorriem quando seus olhos se cruzam. E ela te dá o olhar mais puro e sincero que você um dia viu.

Não importa o quão forte tente ser, você nunca mais conseguirá viver sem o calor daquele pequenino coração. Sem o brilho de seus olhos, seu sorriso mais pleno ou o perfume adocicado de sua pele de bebê. Ela é parte de você mesmo quando estão separados. Você é Draco, pai. Ela é Ella, sua _filha_.


	19. Just Married, Mialle Lemos

**Just Married**

_Mialle Lemos_

**

* * *

**_"Minha mão direita na sua esquerda. Você inteiro, entrelaçado com o meu coração". Turn your scars into stars (Lihhelsing)_

_

* * *

_

_Minha mão direita na sua esquerda._

Com delicadeza e carinho você segurou minha mão e não me deixou ter medo, não me deixou fugir. Você que era considerado covarde teve uma coragem que não nasceu comigo e me manteve próxima, não permitiu que o meu medo me fizesse escapar.

Foi como num romance bobo, desses que Hermione ria, que Fleur amava e minha mãe sonhava para mim, mas você não era nem de longe o príncipe encantado que ela queria. No final minha mãe se conformou quando você disse que iríamos nos casar e teve aquela longa conversa com papai. Você não enfrentou monstros para me resgatar, mas passou por todos os meus irmãos e por todas as adversidades que eles impuseram.

Disse-me que era sua e que nada além de mim poderia dizer o contrário, você sabia que eu nunca diria nada. Não tinha garantias, mas sabia. Eu também não tinha garantias e confiei que o sentimento bastava, porque bastou para nós. Teria que bastar para os outros. E se não bastasse, não nos importaríamos, porque era o que você havia me dito, bastava você e eu.

Naquela tarde se ajoelhou e seu cabelo parecia ouro contra a luz do sol que se punha. Meu coração poderia sair do peito no próximo minuto e você me mostrou uma aliança e sorriu.

_Você inteiro, entrelaçado com o meu coração._

Então eu andava na sua direção, o vestido branco estava se arrastando e os seus olhos cinzentos nem mesmo piscavam. Meu pai parecia orgulhoso, talvez não o mais feliz dos pais, mas orgulhoso. Sua mãe e a minha estavam longe uma da outra, mas ambas choravam copiosamente. Harry não estava presente. Harry nunca estaria presente naquele casamento, mas Hermione sorria para mim de modo confortante ao lado do meu irmão emburrado. Não pude deixar de sorrir e pensar em todas as coisas que haviam passado por nossas vidas. Desde o primeiro encontro na Floreios&Borrões até nosso casamento.

Estávamos nos casando e eu estava orgulhosa de você e de mim. Agora _nós_.

Você estendeu o braço e cumprimentou meu pai. E quando me pegou pela mão, soube que era um encaixe exato entre meus dedos e os seus, um encaixe que nunca havia reparado antes, mas estava ali.

Seus olhos nos meus olhos castanhos, seu sorriso apenas para mim. Nossos dedos cada vez mais apertados.

E eu te amava como não poderia amar ninguém mais e você me amava do mesmo jeito. E foi assim que nos casamos.


	20. Miragem, Mialle Lemos

**Miragem**

_Mialle Lemos_

_**

* * *

**_

_"Eu quis que você fosse real". Como eu vejo (Amanda Dumbledore)_

_

* * *

_

Esperei por todos os anos e por todos os dias que você voltasse. Imaginei que alguma hora acordaria e voltaria para mim. Mesmo que eu seguisse minha vida como estava seguindo, mesmo que estivéssemos noivos, prestes a nos casar com outras pessoas, mesmo assim eu esperava que você voltasse, que me abraçasse e perdoasse por todos os erros, pelos nossos problemas passados.  
Você nunca voltou, nunca respondeu nenhuma das minhas cartas, mas um dia percebi que eu nem mesmo as enviara, elas ficavam empilhadas naquela gaveta do escritório. Diversas cartas para você. Até hoje não sei explicar o que aconteceu entre nós, por qual motivo acabou assim.  
O seu cabelo vermelho está nos meus sonhos. Todos os sonhos. Eu devia pensar nos cabelos loiros de Astoria, devia pensar nos olhos doces e azuis dela, mas minha mente fica presa em você, em devaneios, em sonhos estranhos onde você oferece seu perdão e me beija. Sonhos que só ficaram piores depois que adoeci.  
E mesmo assim você não veio. Todos sabem que estou muito doente, Ginny e você não vem me ver, não se importa mais.  
A febre estava alta demais agora e tudo parecia um borrão. E pela porta eu te vi aparecer, os cabelos vermelhos caídos sobre os ombros e os olhos. O anel de noivado parecia brilhar no seu dedo, mas você sorriu com carinho e me abraçou. Passou os dedos finos pela minha pele e disse que tudo ficaria bem. Chamei seu nome diversas vezes e você respondia todas enquanto apertava sua mão entre as minhas. Uma brisa fresca entrou pela janela e me fez suspirar, você se inclinou e beijou meus lábios levemente com aquele sorriso bonito. Sorri de volta para você.  
Ventou um pouco mais forte e as cortinas subiram enquanto a porta se abria violentamente. Astoria entrou correndo e fechou a janela com força. Então voltei meus olhos para você, que se dissolvia no ar até desaparecer. Estendi meu braço tentando te alcançar e Astoria segurou-me pelo pulso.  
- Está delirando, Draco?


	21. No Other Way, Mialle Lemos

**No Other Way**

_Mialle Lemos_

* * *

_"Com a sutileza de um ator que engana multidões, definiu o seu destino". Sutileza (Kollynew)_

_

* * *

_

No início ele não queria mentir, não queria enganar ninguém sobre seus sentimentos, não queria errar tanto, não queria que ela mentisse também, mas as coisas foram ficando difíceis e para alguém como ele, era difícil decidir sobre a importância dela quando toda sua fortuna e futuro corriam risco.

Ele a amava, não negaria esse fato. Ele gostava do perfume suave e das sardas espalhadas pelo nariz, gostava da gravata vermelha e dourada afrouxada e do jeito que ela negava seus toques mais atrevidos. Eram jovens. Tão jovens, mas ele nem mesmo era destemido.

Draco Malfoy não era um jovem cheio de coragem e não largaria nada por ela. Não poderia desistir de tudo por ela, mesmo que tivesse vontade, faltava a coragem. Ou não, talvez pensasse demais em si e era o que devia fazer, Draco não era o tipo de cara que largava tudo por amor. Dificilmente seria esse cara. Ele a amava, sim, mas amava sua vida muito mais, amava ser Draco Malfoy com todas as regalias e tudo que seu pai havia prometido tirar caso não deixasse essa besteira.

E lentamente, muito lentamente, Draco se levantou e caminhou até a garota ruiva que se aproximava.

Palavras difíceis, palavras duras, palavras falsas sobre um amor que ainda existia.

Ira nos olhos dela, ira e tristeza. E decepção. E então ela se foi e Draco ainda a amava, mas ele era bom em mentir.


	22. Starry Night, Mialle Lemos

**Starry Night**

_Mialle Lemos_

**

* * *

**_"E aquela noite, você foi até a janela dela uma última vez: um último beijo, um último abraço, uma última noite de segredos gravada através do tempo dentro de seu coração traidor, tão próximo da salvação e já tão condenado". _

_Serenade in Blue (Diana Prallon)_

_

* * *

_

Você tocou as mãos dela mais uma vez, porque era tudo o que podia fazer sem levantar suspeitas. Deslizou seus dedos, já sentindo saudades, pelo braço macio de Ginny, enquanto ela sorria sem compreender sua languidez. Ela tocou sua bochecha com a ponta dos dedos e o beijou de modo carinhoso e você sentiu sua garganta fechando, tinha vontade de contar tudo e chorar, tinha medo da reação dela, tinha medo de nunca mais estar ao lado dela. Esse era seu maior problema.

Imaginou se ela soubesse que aquela era a última vez que estariam sentados ali, imaginou se ela choraria, se era importante pra ela como era pra você e preferiu não saber a resposta, mas era importante. Você jamais vai descobrir isso, Draco, mas era importante para ela. Gostava de apertar gentilmente os pequenos dedos de Ginny, enquanto imaginava que tudo poderia ser diferente se não houvesse a guerra próxima. Se não fossem tão opostos no conflito e, na noite seguinte, estariam separados para sempre.

Então tratou de aproveitar os beijos demorados, sentir o corpo pequeno dela abraçado ao seu enquanto a respiração dela era calma e compassava. Aproveitou cada sorriso e o sabor de cada roçar de lábios, imaginou mil maneiras de fazer um final diferente, mas não encontrou nada e, a cada hora, a noite seguinte mudaria tudo. Mudaria o mundo dela. Você mudaria o mundo, Draco.

Não diziam nada enquanto o céu parecia cada vez mais escuro e as estrelas, mais brilhantes. Esperava que o mundo parasse ali. Você precisava que o mundo parasse, nem que fosse por alguns minutos, para que pudesse absorver toda a perfeição que via naquele momento.

Os cabelos vermelhos que caíam levemente sobre os ombros, as sardas na pele cor de leite e os olhos castanhos e brilhantes como se o mundo pudesse se redimir naquele tom, mas nem você podia se redimir ali, imagine o mundo. Pensou se podia dizer alguma coisa para que ela guardasse uma lembrança boa daquela noite. Uma realmente boa.

Beijou-a mais uma vez e esperou que o desespero que sentia por ela passasse. Alguma dia você imaginou que passaria. Ela não parecia estar preocupada em dizer nada. Apenas sorria um pouco e mantinha-se próxima, num meio-abraço, deixando a cabeça encostada em seu ombro. Quis que ela nunca soubesse, mas era inevitável. Quis que ela te perdoasse e entendesse, mas seria impossível. Quis que te amasse e nunca saberia se era real.

- O que você tem, Draco? – ela perguntou e você desejou contar, quase mordeu a língua, mas permaneceu calado. Seus pais estavam em jogo ali e por mais que a quisesse, que a amasse, não era capaz de arriscar os pais.

- Nada. – e foi assim que a perdeu para sempre.


	23. Through Her Eyes, Mialle Lemos

**Through Her Eyes**

_Mialle Lemos_

_

* * *

_

_"Eu quis que você fosse real". Como eu vejo (Amanda Dumbledore)_

_

* * *

_

Ela estava ali sorrindo, um pouco cansada, mas não parava de sorrir. Ele não entendeu por que estaria sorrindo tanto, no fim tudo estava perdido para ela e ele lamentava tanto, lamentava por ela e pelos filhos que esperavam lá embaixo, mas ela parecia tranqüila com aquele sorriso feito de paz.

Harry permanecia na cadeira, do lado da cama, imaginava que a hora dela chegaria a qualquer momento. Não eram mais jovens, mas ainda era muito cedo para ir. Tão cedo. E ela sorria, sorria adoravelmente, mesmo tão doente. Ela parecia murmurar coisas, como se esperasse uma resposta antes de murmurar coisas indecifráveis de novo.

- Eu poderia ter vivido com você. - ele a ouviu dizer. - Eu não me arrependo das minhas escolhas, queria ter tentado escolher de novo agora, querido. Você poderia estar aqui comigo.

Ginny sorria para um ponto vazio no quarto e Harry soube que ela estava alucinando naquelas últimas horas. Sequer sentiu rancor pelo que ouviu. Sequer precisou pensar muito sobre quem ela via no quarto. Ginny o amava com ternura, mas o sentimento avassalador era guardado para outro. E agora no final, deixaria que ela conversasse com ele, mesmo que não fosse real.


	24. Véu, Mialle Lemos

**Véu**

_Mialle Lemos_

_

* * *

_

_"porque queria entender. (...), que tipo de homem se escondia por trás daquela máscara que a encarava" Just a moment (Agatha Riddle)_

_

* * *

_

Queria saber o que ele estava pensando, quando sorria e balançava a cabeça sem responder nenhuma de suas perguntas. Queria que ele dissesse a verdade quando parecia pensativo, quando a abraçava mais forte durante a noite, quando mal dormia. Queria que ele contasse suas histórias, seus momentos em Hogwarts, quem ele considerava verdadeiramente amigo, ele dizia não ter muitos amigos, de fato.  
Ginny observava enquanto Draco parecia cada vez mais solitário, mesmo quando deslizava seus dedos pelo cabelo dela, mesmo que ela dissesse que estava ali, que estava ali com ele, se precisasse. Não iria deixá-lo. Não poderia, não teria essa capacidade mesmo se quisesse.  
Ele dizia que tudo estava muito bem, chegava ficar zangado, mas ela não acreditava mais mesmo. Desejava que ele se mostrasse como realmente era, mas ele não faria isso. E ela via apenas o sorriso leve, a risada fraca, o véu tênue que lhe separava do Draco real. Um véu que ele nunca puxaria e nunca permitiria que ela puxasse.


	25. Answers You'll Never Get, Scila

**Answers you'll never get**

_Scila_

**

* * *

**

_"A resposta de todas aquelas dúvidas inevitáveis. A resposta das causas de todos os seus problemas". Versos Íntimos (Lady Murder)_

_

* * *

_

Nem todas as perguntas tem resposta. Desculpe, mas não tem. Por exemplo: Por que alguém se apaixona?

Os céticos dizem: reprodução da espécie, hormônios, química do corpo!

Os românticos insistem: destino, almas gêmeas!

Eu digo: ninguém sabe de verdade.

Ninguém tem a resposta para uma garota ruiva apaixonada por um garoto loiro. Uma garota que não quer amar e um garoto que não quer corresponder.

Ninguém sabe o motivo porque algumas pessoas se apaixonam por pessoas completamente erradas para elas. Ou a razão de alguém insistir em continuar o erro.

Então quando me perguntam: por que você ama esse sonserino ridículo? Eu não _quero_e nem _preciso_responder. (Eu não _sei_ o que responder.)

Não me olhem desse jeito. Não me julguem. Porque nem todas as perguntas têm respostas.

E não te interessa de qualquer jeito!


	26. Imaginarium, Scila

**Imaginarium**

_Scila_

**

* * *

**_"Eu quis que você fosse real". (Como eu vejo, por Amanda Dumbledore)_

_

* * *

_

Quando você é criança imagina dezenas de coisas incríveis que vão acontecer em seu futuro. Imagina porque é isso que criança faz: inventa histórias, planta bananeira e acha que tudo vai dar certo no final.

Bem, eis a verdade: crianças são burras e irrealistas. E nada do que foi imaginado se realiza. Simples assim.

Uma hora você cresce e percebe que a maior parte da sua vida vai ser cheia de decepções. Mas, sabe, eu descobri um segredo bem útil para evitar suicídios precoces.

Seja realista (pessimista). Vista frieza como uma capa protetora. Não sonhe, não deseje, não procure. Decepção implica expectativa de algo. Tire a expectativa e você vence a decepção.

Por isso, eu, Draco Malfoy, não quero que você realmente me ame. Não. Não quero que esteja comigo não para fazer ciúmes ou para me usar. Não tenho absolutamente nenhum desejo relacionado a "isso" - seja lá o que isso for.

Não tenho ilusões, nem vontades secretas de te pedir em casamento. Jamais. Não tenho curiosidade em saber o quanto você me ama (e se me ama?). Não quero saber sua cor favorita ou quantos filhos você quer ter.

Porque tudo isso (seja lá o que isso for) não passa de imaginação infantil, história inventada. Nada disso é real.

(Mesmo eu querendo que fosse).


	27. Por Trás, Scila

**Por trás**

_Scila_

**

* * *

**

_"Porque queria entender. (...), que tipo de homem se escondia por trás daquela máscara que a encarava" Just a moment (Agatha Riddle)_

_

* * *

_

Encontrou-o em uma noite em claro, encarando o espelho do banheiro, olhos arregalados. Ele estava suando frio e sua face possuía uma cor assustadoramente pálida.

- Mais um sonho? – sussurrou como se quebrar o silêncio fosse um pecado.

Ele assentiu, observando-a pelo reflexo. Com cuidado, Ginny passou suas mãos na cintura dele, apoiando seu queixo no em seu pescoço. Sabia que seria pouco consolo perto do que ele enfrentava toda noite.

Voldemort não queria deixar Draco descansar. Queria o perseguir, o aterrorizar por ter traído os Comensais da Morte.

- O que posso fazer? – perguntou, querendo ajudá-lo de qualquer forma que fosse possível.

A respiração dele, que anteriormente estava irregular, se estabilizou. Antes de respondê-la, fechou os olhos e buscou se acalmar.

- Já passou – foi à única coisa que disse se libertando das mãos dela e voltando para o quarto.

Decepcionada, o seguiu, seus pés descalços sentindo o frio do mármore do banheiro e o macio do carpete do quarto. Estavam em completa escuridão, apenas as luzes do outro cômodo como guia. Agora ele sentava no canto da cama, contemplando o nada. Juntou-se a ele, nervosa com o silêncio que os enclausurava. Hesitantemente, pegou a mão dele na sua, segurando com força. Draco virou o rosto e seus olhos se encontraram, delicadamente passou a mão nos cabelos loiros, colocando sua franja para trás e sorrindo.

- Com o tempo, os pesadelos vão sumir. Quando a Ordem...

- Eu sei.

- Draco...

- Eu sei.

A secura em seu tom a preocupou mais que qualquer coisa. Largou a mão dele.

- Você me odeia? – finalmente perguntou quase certa da resposta.

Silêncio. Ela engoliu seco, decidindo que mesmo sem saber a verdade, precisava desabafar. Mas só conseguiu continuar quando abaixou os olhos, para não encará-lo.

- Porque eu sei que você tomou a decisão por minha causa. Sei que te pressionei para escolher um lado... Então, se você me odeia, eu vou entender. Só precisa me dizer e...

Sentiu as mãos dele pegarem seu rosto gentilmente, o beijo teve gosto de sal e lágrimas, não sabia se dela ou dele.

- Esqueça isso. Vamos dormir.

Ginny sorriu, um meio sorriso incerto, incompleto.

Na manhã seguinte, ele tinha desaparecido.

Meses depois, o encontrou novamente. A máscara estava de volta em seu rosto, escondendo os olhos cinza pelos quais ela tinha se apaixonado. Com a varinha dele contra seu pescoço Ginny o questionou por uma última vez:

- Você me odeia?

- Não. Nunca.

- Então, por quê?

- Porque _eu_ me odeio.

Fechou os olhos.

A pior traição é trair a si próprio.


	28. De Mãos Dadas, Ywolly

**De Mãos Dadas**  
_ Ywoolly_

* * *

_"Minha mão direita na sua esquerda. Você inteiro, entrelaçado com o meu coração". Turn your scars into stars (Lihhelsing)_

_

* * *

_

Era um perfeito encaixe de quebra-cabeça. A primeira vez que notei que nossas mãos se encaixavam tão bem foi no dia do casamento, quando fizemos nossos votos. E até hoje eu ainda não havia conseguido entender como era possível alguém tão_errado_ ser tão certo para mim ao ponto de nossas mãos se entrelaçarem e não restar nenhum espaço entre elas. Talvez eu nunca entendesse.

Draco estava dormindo de bruços ao meu lado. Suas costas estavam bronzeadas devido ao sol e calor dessa época do ano nas ilhas gregas, local onde estávamos passando nossa lua-de-mel. Mas, confesso, foi bem complicado conseguir chegar até aqui. Tudo culpa de nossas famílias. Mas nada poderia nos deter, afinal, nossas mãos encaixavam-se perfeitamente. Éramos almas gêmeas.

Senti o polegar esquerdo dele fazer pequenos círculos irregulares nas costas da minha mão direita. Há quanto tempo ele devia estar acordado?

― Bom dia – falei num sussurro.

― Bom dia – ele falou e deu um leve sorriso.

Draco abriu os olhos e olhou para nossas mãos entrelaçadas.

― Será que não terá um só dia dessa viagem em que eu não acorde e nossas mãos não estejam entrelaçadas?

Sorri em resposta. Ele não se contentou.

― Pode me responder, Senhora Ginevra Malfoy? – fiz uma careta para ele. Ainda não estava acostumada com meu novo sobrenome. Talvez nunca me acostumasse. Passei uma vida inteira imaginando e rabiscando nos diários outro sobrenome. Mas eu gostava de ser a Senhora Malfoy, _esposa_ do Senhor Draco Malfoy. Ri internamente com a minha imaturidade.

― Bem, senhor Malfoy, eu não pretendendo entrelaçar nossas mãos apenas durante a lua-de-mel, mas durante todas as nossas vidas. Então, vá se acostumando com isso.

Eu podia sentir que ele estava louco para dizer algo sarcástico. Era de sua natureza, no entanto, ele se conteve.

― Então – ele continuou -, já que vamos passar os próximos oitenta e cinco anos com as mãos entrelaçadas, seria bom que eu te mostrasse quais as outras partes de nossos corpos que também podemos entrelaçar – um sorriso maroto e sedutor surgiu no canto dos seus lábios finos e desenhados. Seus olhos cinza poderiam ter feito o lençol pulverizar para dar-lhe a visão de meu corpo nu por baixo dele.

― Realmente, é uma boa idéia, Draco – eu mordi meu lábio inferior como sempre fazia quando sentia a excitação crescer dentro de mim.

A partir daquele momento a únicas coisas que consegui sentir foram os toque e carícias que Draco me dava. Seus beijos cálidos, suas pernas roçando nas minhas e suas mãos entrelaçando-se nas minhas. E engana-se quem pensa que as mãos de Draco Malfoy são frias. Elas sempre estão quentes e prontas para esquentar qualquer parte de mim.


End file.
